


wake up

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Crying, M/M, Riots, i dont know why i wrote this, it was probably a mistake, oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is shot and killed at a riot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up

Courfeyrac heard a loud gunshot right in the centre of the crowd and watched as people flooded around the commotion like a ripple in almost still water. He decided to join in and make his way to the middle of the sea of heads to see what had happened and who – if anybody, had been injured.

 

It wasn’t until he was stood over the body on the ground did it really hit him. The body was Combeferre’s. The sharp contrast of the bright red blood on his pale skin made Courfeyrac wretch. He fell to his knees and lifted Combeferre’s head into his lap.

 

“Combeferre,” sobbed Courfeyrac “can you hear me?”

 

Combeferre coughed and blood dribbled down his chin from the corner of his mouth. “I… will you… It hurts.” wheezed Combeferre “I love you… C-Courf’rac.”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Courfeyrac whispered kissing Combeferre’s bloody lips.                           

 

And that was it. Combeferre sighed with a relieved smile on his face and never took another breath. Courfeyrac lifted his face off of Combeferre’s and stared into his dead eyes. Those eyes once lit up when they spotted a rare type of moth or when Ferre came up to the best part in his favourite book. Now they were dull and glazed over. Courfeyrac wanted more than anything to see them light up again.

 

He cradled Combeferre’s lifeless body in his arms, rocking back and forth as if that would bring his love back.

 

“Wake up. Wake up, Combeferre. Please, please, I need you to wake up,” Courfeyrac chanted over and over again, his voice cracking, his tear drops falling onto Combeferre’s face.

 

He heard his friends crying behind him and then someone – he didn’t take notice of who, crouched down next to him and placed a gently hand on his shoulder. A deep, smoky voice he recognised as Grantaire’s said, “You should close his eyes, and then he can be sleeping.”

 

Courfeyrac took Grantaire’s advice and brought his trembling hand up to drag Combeferre’s eyelids down, covering his big green eyes. It did make him look much more peaceful and less scared which made Courfeyrac feel a little better.

 

It took the best part of an hour to pry Courfeyrac away from Combeferre’s body so they could take him home and look after him. They all needed looking after, really. The problem was that Combeferre was always the one to look after them, to make sure everyone was okay, but Combeferre was gone so the whole group had to pull together and bring their Centre back to his bright optimistic self again. Little did they know that he had fallen too far to be helped back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos or just overall bad writing, this was rushed and i havent read it through.  
> hope you like it anyway?  
> say hello on [tumblr](http://courfeyracbby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
